Merlin Who?
by DoughNutter597
Summary: As history meets the future, Merlin, Arther and the Doctor engage on the most exciting, traumatic adventure of their life... Who said it would be easy?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin who? - Chapter name-EXTERMINATE!

Arthur gazed in disbelief as, before his very eyes, a colossal boulder turned to ash in a flash of blue light. Merlin was closely running behind him, stumbling as he tried to keep himself alive. His attention was drawn to a large blue box caught amongst the trees in the dark wood.

"OVER THERE" Merlin shouted. A face emerged from the blue box. A strange man in a suede shoes and a dickey-bow-tie stepped out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE? Get inside, quickly!" he bellowed waving his hands around to grab their attention.

Merlin and Arthur ran to the blue box as it was their only hope against the strange creatures chasing them. The strange man shut the door.

"Well…..that was close!" He said. Arthur drew his sword and pointed it to the strange man.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" hollowed Arthur.

The strange man looked at the sword and signalled for Arthur to put it down.

"I am The Doctor and you are in my TARDIS!" he announced with a proud smile on his face.

"Who? I have never heard of such man and such place! You must be possessed by magic! What treachery have you brought to the lands of Camelot?" shouted Arthur.

"Treachery? Magic? What are you talking about? I am the very favourable doctor ill have you know!" Replied the Doctor who was slightly annoyed.

"What on earth is going on here? Who are these people?" questioned a young woman from behind.

"Oh…. err….these are some people who were being chased and i…..err …. Thought me should help them!" mumbled the Doctor. He turned to Arthur and Merlin. "Oh and this here is my wonderful assistant Amy and her...well...her Rory. "The doctor said swaying from side to side, expecting Arthur to understand anything her was SAYING. The Doctor then turned to Amy and Rory and explained what had happened.

"Errmmm...Arthur... i think these people are good," mumbled Merlin.

"Merlin, you cannot judge people by their looks! Who knows what these people can do to Camelot!" we must dispose of them immediately!" announced Arthur.

"I don't think that's necessary" came a voice. It was the Doctors.

"Now you can either go outside and probably get killed by the Cyber men and Darleks or you can stay in here where you will probably be safer it's your choice but if you ever think about harming anyone of us we won't help you, understood?"

"You will not speak to me in….."Replied Arthur but he stopped after he looked at The Doctor.

"Well it would be rude of us not to introduce ourselves." Said Merlin. "I'm Merlin and this is…."

"Arthur. Prince Arthur" said Arthur standing up as tall as he possibly could.

"Prince….." Amy questioned, eager to know more.

"…and I am Rory….AMY's HUSBAND" announced Rory trying to change the subject.

There was a long silence…

But the silence was broken by three loud knocks on the TARDIS door…

…..KNOCK….KNOCK…KNOCK…..


	2. Chapter 2

KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK…

The Dr went to reach for the door Tardis door handle, but was abruptly stopped by Arthur.

"Merlin is my servant, and he will serve anyone that I tell him to, Merlin? Go and open the door Merlin." Arthur said nudging his arm. Merlin gave a reluctant expression, huffed and reached for the handle.

"Wow, wow, wow… this is my Tardis, therefore my rules. Under this roof we are all equal nobody serves no-one, except me of course, and hey presto. We get along fine. Now…" Merlin smirked at Arthur, before he turned around looking embarrassed. For the third and final time, the door handle was gripped in the Dr's hand. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his blazer pocket, preparing for the worst, and turned the door knob. It slowly crunched and scraped as it was slowly twisted and released. A huge waft of air suddenly filled the Tardis making everyone take a step back. Fog slowly crept around the Dr's feet, moving so slyly that the atmosphere turned so eerie, Arthur clutched his sword tighter, holding it in a position ready to swipe at any second. The Dr stared in amazement as he saw what appeared to be a shrivelled, hunched character. That was in no way of any danger to them. Merlin eyes squinted as he tried to calibrate his mind as to where he had seen this figure before…

The hunched character, leaning against the door frame was Gaius, barley conscious. Merlin immediately rushed to his aid. The Dr, still puzzled, scanned the man up and down with his screwdriver to find out who he was. Arthur saw Gaius and helped Merlin get him into safety. Struggling for breath, he managed to slur out some words.

"M-Merlin. I-I… " His head sunk into Merlin's arms.

"G-Gaius. Wake up. Gaius I'm here. I'm so sorry. Please. Gaius!" Merlin slowly shook him from side to side in his arms. But with no response, Merlin laid him peacefully on the floor. He gazed up into the Dr's eyes.

"Who are you?" His face reddened with sorrow and fright. He looked back down at Gaius' faithful body, un-moving, colder then evil itself. Merlin's eyes began to fill with tears, each one slowly gliding down his face, each leaving pain behind them.

"Dr" Amy responded, her face inflamed a red with a grieving look.

"What's happened?" she questioned. The Dr looked at her, scared. Feeling alone, even though the room was full of people. He didn't know how to reply. His mind was trying to work out what had happened only a few seconds before. Was he really dead? How, just-how?

"Merlin- I'm so sorry. Sorry. SORRY! THAT'S IT!" he rushed over to the screen in the centre of the Tardis, turning many knobs, press various buttons and flipping many switches.

"Dr, is he dead?" Rory asked confused at what the Dr was doing.

"No, wait…yes. He is dead. And I'm terribly sorry, but he isn't dead." Merlin, Arthur, Amy and Rory all looked at each other, and then at the Dr in synchronisation.

"Hang on, is he or isn't he?" A stern voice, obviously from Arthur quizzed

"Yes. He is dead, but we can make him not dead. We can bring him back to death, I mean life. Hang on. Yes. We can bring him back to life. Using this." He pulled a screen out on a concertina with a long list of words, that didn't make much sense. And an image. There were only two words on the page that stood out and fit perfectly with the image, two words that only the Dr could have remembered, two words that were so powerful that each mind in the room was tangled by them. Sorrisirus Motifus, the words leant over the image of a goblet of pumpkin juice. But this could only mean one thing. One thing that must be _impossible_…

A sudden shudder, followed by several others, seized the attention of everyone.

"No, No- **NO**!" The Dr shrieked in anger. But before anything more could be done, the Tardis had already begun to teleport. To a whole other world…


End file.
